peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anima Broadcasting System
The Anima Broadcasting System is a British contemporaneous television and radio broadcaster based in the British county of Oxfordshire, and was founded in 1970 as two separate entities (Anima Radio and Anima TV) before the companies’ merger in 1983, in which turned out to create the Anima Broadcasting System of today. History 1983-90: Early Anima Broadcasting System days After the Anima Radio and Anima TV merger in 1983, the Anima Broadcasting System was created. The very first radio and TV channels as the Anima Broadcasting System were Anima 938 Now Radio, Anima Symphony 924 Radio, Anima Love 97.2 Radio, Anima Radio 4, Anima Radio 5 Live, Anima Radio 1Xtra, Anima Radio 4 Extra, Anima Radio 5 Live Sports Extra, Anima Radio 6 Music, and Anima TV (which became Anima News in 1989). In 1987, the company commenced their Teletext service operations, and they included classifieds, flight information, etc. Their Teletext Service was known as Anima Teletext, and was discontinued in 2016. Channels TV channels *Anima News (since 1973) *Anima Kids (since 1989) *Anima Jr. (since 2002) *Anima Games (since 2006) *Anima Teens (since 2009) *Anima Adult (since 2011) Radio channels *Anima 938 Now Radio (FM 93.8 MHz; since 1970) *Anima Symphony 924 Radio (FM 92.4 MHz; since 1973) *Anima Love 97.2 Radio (FM 97.2 MHz; since 1980) *Anima Kids Radio (FM 96.8 MHz; since 1987) *Anima International Radio (FM 89.7 MHz; since 1991) *Anima Gold 905 Radio (FM 90.5 MHz; since 1993) *Anima Capital 95.8 Radio (FM 95.8 MHz; since 1998) *Anima Class 95 Radio (FM 95.0 MHz; since 2005) *Anima One 91.3 Radio (FM 91.3 MHz; since 2007) *Anima Money 89.3 Radio (FM 89.3 MHz; since 2007) *Anima UFM 100.3 Radio (FM 100.3 MHz; since 2007) *Anima Virgin Radio (FM 99.9 MHz; since 2012) *Anima Yes 933 Radio (FM 93.3 MHz; since 2013) *Anima Connect Radio (FM 101.0 MHz; since 2016) Defunct TV/radio channels *Anima Radio 2 (radio; 1971-73) *Anima Radio 3 (radio; 1972-80) *Anima Radio 4 (radio; 1973-87) *Anima Radio 5 Live (radio; 1974-91) *Anima Radio 1Xtra (radio; 1976-93) *Anima Radio 4 Extra (radio; 1978-98) *Anima Radio 5 Live Sports Extra (radio; 1980-2005) *Anima Radio 6 Music (radio; 1982-2007) *Anima Asian Network (radio/TV; 1984-2012) *Anima Local Radio (radio; 1986-2016) Logo history B9FFC8FD-351D-4EA0-9B2D-F3619F9E4F0F.png|Anima Broadcasting System logo from 1983 to 2001 B0D79484-8B94-43CE-9BF2-4E2F82A7F604.jpeg|Anima Broadcasting System logo from 2001 to 2015 Anima broadcasting system logo 2015.png|Anima Broadcasting System logo since 2015 Idents 2003 2010 On April 8, 2010, the Anima Broadcasting System released a new set of idents, which included a glass ident, a metallic ident, and a plastic ident. All these idents were used from April 9, 2010, to July 7, 2015. The links to the idents are below: *https://youtu.be/Vy0OKntzZic (glass ident) *https://youtu.be/wgmSsECBVy4 (metallic ident) *https://youtu.be/3Tz8f6gPLu0 (plastic ident) 2015 On July 7, 2015, a new single ident for the Anima Broadcasting System was released, and it also meant the end of the age of black and red. It was announced that the logo included in the ident would be in two color variants (slate gray and crimson + blue). This ident has been used since July 8, 2015. It can be found here: https://youtu.be/mt-PDbsgDxE Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:TV Companies Category:Radio Companies